


No Ships Headcanon List

by Fanfiction127



Series: Maribat Headcanons [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Kwamis, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Alya Césaire Bashing, BAMF Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Blind Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Headcanon, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Human Kwami, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marin Dupain-Chang au, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug is Called MDC, Marinette Dupain-Cheng-centric, Marinette is a billionaire, Mominette, Other, Vampire Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, felix au, no ships, twins au, werewolf Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 58
Words: 18,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction127/pseuds/Fanfiction127
Summary: All the no-ship / not-ship specific maribat headcanons I've come up with. All of these can be found on my Tumblr as well as on the master list.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Tikki, Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Marin Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, No romantic ships - Relationship, Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, no ships - Relationship
Series: Maribat Headcanons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187984
Comments: 22
Kudos: 14





	1. The Billionaires Club

If there was one thing Billionaires seemed to like, it was using large amounts of money at once, dropping dead then coming back as if nothing happened, and adopting. 

And Marinette had hoped this wasn’t true. She had been moving up the ranks in popularity and money count since debuting as MDC and so far none of those requirements had come true. That was, until a little over a month ago. 

Marinette hadn’t meant to meet Damian. No meeting Damien had been an accident, but she was not sad too. And she hadn’t been called out yet, only congratulations and endorsements from several people and companies. However, that ended when she took off a month and adopted another kid, no less than four months after getting Damian. But Sarah had been sweet and in need of a healthy home.

And before Marinette had really known what was happening, She had Emma, Joseph, and Allen under her roof as well. But maybe, just maybe, Marinette, only 22 at the time, wouldn’t be called out. 

However not even a week after getting the triplets, #MDCKids #MommaMarinette and #BillionairesClub were trending. 


	2. Kwami Swap

Ok, but what if in Reflekdoll Marinette and Adrien didn’t end up swapping back miraculously. Just here me out.

~Platonic Maribat Au~

Marinette ends up leaving Paris as she is not technically needed anymore (as long as the black cat and ladybug miraculous are in use all is good) because of the bullying and her parents send her to live with a host family.

Marinette would absolutely troll the bat boys, whether it be ‘hey brace I’m your future daughter who got stuck in the past’ or ‘heeeeeey~ Jason’. (Jason of course would just get frustrated at this miniature cat woman person and keep using the ‘you're a minor????’ but it doesn’t stop her) Damien would either think ‘really another sibling???’ or ‘thief’ cause she clearly must be related to cat woman.

Adrien on the other hand would get this adorable ball of cuteness. I feel like Tikki would push him to talk to his father and makeup or find the missing miraculous. I also think Marinette would lose her feelings for Adrien just as Adrien would lose his feelings for Ladybug (mainly cause plagg is just like ‘ya he doesn’t like you’ and Mari would act differently with the black cat influence.

Adrien being the little shit he is would obviously go for Jason as well, just cause Marinette finds it funny (She sees the boys more like brothers/playmates than anything) but would defiantly flirt with Tim or Jon (Either for fun or cause he thinks their cute)

~Normal AU~

Marinette would probably start to get a lot more brassy, most likely starting by either yelling at Alya about all her bs (Cause let's just admit that their friendship isn’t exactly healthy) or go after Chloe in a sense of reforming her. Plagg would either play the sadistic devil and tell her to troll Lila or tell Mari to go straight for the kill. I also feel like Plagg would show Mari how to chill out a bit more and stop worrying about others.

Adrien, I feel, needs a better role model. I feel like Plagg is a bit too brash for him while Tikki is a gradual moral compass in his life. Marinette learns right away that it's ok to go for girls, boys, or rather anyone she deems nice (Plagg demanding she gets over whatever she's on and goes her SO). Tikki however just kinda suggests certain people to Adrien and encourages him to go for them. Sometimes he does, sometimes he doesn’t. Tikki always supports him, even if she doesn’t feel he's the best for her miraculous.

Overall they both suit the miraculous (some parts are not 100% equal but they do good work).


	3. Avatar Au

* * *

**Part One**

* * *

Characters

|——————————–|

Marinette: Avatar 

Adrien: Prince Zuko

Lila: Princes Azula but with a twist

Nino: Aang (I would put Aang and the Avatar as one but it almost appeared as they were two different people as a child (in LOK Aang looked to have fully embraced his title as Avatar)) 

Juleka: Mai (and I headcanon Luka being Tommy only like…. 16 years older) 

Gorilla: Uncle Iroh (Cause f**k you) 

Background

|——————————–|

So for this Au were gonna say that the Fire Nation whipped out the water tribes, and with it, the water benders. the Southern Tribe was fairly easy to defeat, all of their water benders already being exterminated, however, the Northern tribe took nearly three years to defeat. They only lost when the fire nation used a good 70% of its forces to take out the Northern tribe, with the help of Sozins Comet. 

For the first two years of the battle, Marinette spent it in the Northern Tribe, escaping the southern tribe when they first learned the fire nation would attack. Upon the arrival of the third year, the world was quick to learn of Sozins Comet and the potential it held…. for the fire nation. The tribe was quick to prepare for Marinette’s departure but was too late. Marinette was forced to watch her tribe, and later her escort, die as she was escorted across the glaciers. 

The Avatar vanished that night, as did the serpent that seemed to haunt the lake devils pass. 

|——————————–|

I'll add more as I think of more but I kind of want to do some art for it and possibly do a storyline for it?

* * *

Part Two

* * *

So unlike the other characters, Alya doesn’t resemble anyone. She could be put as an opposite Tylee, sticking with Marinette until Lila, a seemingly more powerful side, comes into the picture and betrays Marinette. However, unlike the other characters, Alya doesn’t have any impending stand in the AU unless it’s for the final battle, or a life lesson everyone/only Marinette needs to learn.

Nino, however, is meant to be a character who sticks around. Nino is supposed to represent Aang in a wise, but still fun-loving childish, kind of way. Nino will more than likely stick with Marinette till the end (taking a small break to follow Alya into Lila’s hand. At that point, it’ll be kinda like a Jeb situation in which everyone likes/believes Lila but not Marinette (playing the role of Sokka here). That’s kinda when Alya would Leave with Lila and (it’s up to you to decide if Adrien would be that psychotic Adrien that’s really need trending or that fun-loving ‘i have family issues’ Adrien)) but yea, Nino and Marinette would be that brother-sister dynamic.

Now to explain the Juleka situation, I’d put (personality-wise) Kagami as Mei (especially if u want her and Adrien to be together) but in terms of relations and sticking to script, Julica would be a good Mai. She would stick with Lila (until a certain point) and most likely leave because either her brother left (during the OmaShu raid (the episode where the whole city pretending to be sick) and chose to leave with him when she saw him with team avatar later. Or she would see Rose (or some other character you wish for her to be with) and leave with them.

Now personally, I wanted to make Juleka a background Kyoshi Warrior. It just makes a lot more sense, but her traveling with Lila (under a more fear-ridden alliance) felt better, potential-wise.


	4. MLB Supernatural Au

NO I’M NOT TALKING ABOUT THE SHOW ‘Supernatural’! I'M SORRY IF I DISAPPOINT ANYONE!

So we’ve all heard of the Werewolf! Character or Vampire! Character ideas (Frankly I haven’t heard of these Ideas in quite some time) but I think this could have some real potential now that Maribat is trending. Here are some ideas;

  * The batfam are vampires (With the exception of Selina, Dick, and possibly Cass (Cass would probably be a witch or half vampire-witch, Dick and Selina would possibly be a werewolf due to Dick’s high energy and Selina just ‘cause I feel like she could pull it off) 
  * Marinette would be a half breed (Her mother being a vampire and her father being a werewolf) 
  * Most of America was founded by superheroes, not ‘myths’ such as werewolves, vampires, witches, and more. So of course the batfam didn’t need to be too terribly careful. 
  * The miraculous will not be in play here, however, one of the most powerful vampiric families is trying to take over Europe ( _Because it wouldn’t be a vampire show if you didn’t have the physio family trying to take over the world only to dye in the end._ )
  * So we're just gonna skip the first few years of this ( _Seeing as that would just be the plot of any vampire movie/TV series ever_ ) and go to when Lila arrives. 
  * Marinette would defiantly be way overpowered here ( _’cause we love the #bamf! Marinette and #Marinette Deserves Better tags_ ) and has most of Paris under her control ( _without her parents knowing of course_ ) 
  * So Lila comes in and gets lucky that Marinette had decided to play nice that year ( _her parents finally noticing their daughter had been straying from their expectations and her needing to hide it_ ) 
  * And Marinette hates Lila, not only did Lila manage to basically kill her senses with her nasty perfume but she had also come in lying, threatened Marinette, and inadvertently threatened her pack. So yes, Marinette was not happy. And neither was her pack. 
  * Now Marinette being a half-breed meant her pack was different. And she didn’t mind too much, after all, they had their own advantages.
  * Most of the wolves that followed her (Aurora, Nino, Alix, Marc, and Luka) did as she asked and came when she called. They were loyal and were with her a good 70% of the time, and Marinette could almost always see their eyes on her when they were near. 
  * Her Vampires (Mireille and Nathaniel) didn’t get the whole pack thing, they did understand the alliance and foundation of sticking with her and chose to stay on her side. 
  * And then there were the witches (Chloe and Kagami) who just sorta did as they wished? They listened to her and stuck by her when she needed them but for the most part, they did things the way they wanted. 
  * But then things got weird (weirder) and somehow the batfam got involved. 



I’ll probably do a story on this at some point, whether it be a one-shot or full story, idk. Have a great day and I hope your all doing well!


	5. Human Kwami AU

I feel like this idea works best with either a cross over (mainly one of the mominette aus’) and/or the stories in which Marinette has to fight alone, Adrien going physio and everyone betraying her ~~(because it wouldn’t be the miraculous ladybug fandom if there wasn’t angst).~~

Going into it, I headcanon that Marinette either had her rising business and/or kid(s) she had to take care of and couldn’t do it all while being a superhero. So, using the powers given to her as guardian, allowed the kwami to turn from one form to another (a power many guardians had forbidden them from having/using for millennia before this) and let Tikki and Plagg (and whatever kwami the two needed for certain fights) deal with the Akuma. If you chose to go into the darker sense in which Marinettes’ parents threw her out, then Marinette pretty much only sees the kwami as a new family (and if you chose for it to be a morally good story then their more of an extension to that family.) 

Now Tikki and Plagg (with a suit and disguise to match the old wielders) **[FUN FACT: did you know the kwamis are genderless.]** are running around Paris, protecting it from Akumas but nothing else (Marinette feeling like allowing _literal gods_ to run around Paris without a tether was a rather bad idea) But that left the other kwami (when they weren’t hiding in the box or out on the field) to do as they pleased with whatever form they wanted. (If you wish to make it ml X dc au then Trixx ‘accidentally’ (they totally meant to do it) made the Eiffel tower appear to be a giant fish tank and that got the league's attention or something similar happened).

Each kwami had a ‘job’ in this new role, or at least they tried to. 

  * Mullo and Kaalki would act as secretaries of a sort. Mullo was more of a runner, getting and doing what her guardian needed while Kaalki would work with the day-to-day things such as scheduling meetings, ordering products and necessities, and doing undercover research with Wayzz. 
  * Wayzz deals with the spiritual side of tracking down Hawkmoth, mainly going off of aura readings and large bursts of energy. 
  * Pollen tended to supervise and when she didn’t feel someone was worthy she usually sends Trixx on someone when they weren’t bust causing trouble or being groomed. 
  * most of the kwami tended to just do what they wanted, several stuck to the box (Fluff, Stompp, Longg, Ziggy, Orikko, and Daizzi) while the others lounged around the building, some even shadowing as sculptures to keep watch. (Lex corp Europe and Wayne Enterprise Europe being located near her own building) 



If you chose this to be a mominette story then I really headcanon most of the kwami to, at some point, turn into their natural animal transformation and just kinda protect and smother the child/ children in Marinettes care. I feel like there’s a lot of potential for this, especially with other headcanons or crossovers. 


	6. Circus Tents

Miraculous Ladybug Circus Au (and possibly a maribat story)

[ **warning** ] there is a mention of suicide however it isn’t elaborated on, only mentioned!

Lets suppose for a moment that things do, eventually, get really bad for Marinette. So bad that she actually considers suicide as an escape, however in this story, Marinette found comfort in the circus. she had always loved the style and the art, heck she had been trained under contortion and ballet since she was young. And so, when the circus director sees this small, frill girl who just lifted a 100-pound bag of concrete, he was impressed and asked what else she could do (at the least he could get a new strong man). 

The ring leader was surprised by the sheer amount of skill this 14-year old, at the oldest, the girl could do. 

  * Marinette had given up Tikki several months ago, her basically saying it wasn’t healthy for her or Tikki, to let her continue as a ladybug. 



But Marinette looked so clearly like a runaway, dirty clothes, split bangs, and a ripped duffel bag with her, that yea, maybe the ring leader was considering stealing her. And he did. However, Marinette wasn’t stable, mentally or physically. however, she was recovering. 

And so, starts Marinette journey

  * Marinette moved several times and met lots of different people (Which was a big help to her recovering)
  * Her stress levels did increase, but once she was moved to one performance per show and only working on repairs for clothes she began to relax. And that led to her having downtime, meeting more people, and finding that people _actually_ **did** like her. 
  * Marinette was the youngest of the group, most of them being young adults, but a lot of the people thought of her as their daughter and some of the older teens saw her as a sister (although some would never admit that).
  * However they did have to give credit where it was worth, and Marinette was nothing if not skilled. 



This is mainly up to interpretation, much like a lot of my stuff, and that includes possible storylines. I feel like there is enough room where you COULD include a lot of marvel or dc characters. (Dick seeing there was a circus with a good rep in town and dragging the bats with him, or Peter dragging tony and a few other avengers to see the circus. You could even have a heavier storyline with Cadmus seeing her as a new subject, what with her being a runaway and in a new country without paperwork. 


	7. Lady Fairy AU

With a different take

Original idea by [@beebeebombam](https://tmblr.co/mNI3DLPK7p_9dv236__hxhA)

Thank you [@maxur1](https://tmblr.co/m2W2stQ2dqVbn5DR3WXx1AA) for the help, sorry for how long it took me to fix this. 

  * So Le Plume starts terrorizing Paris (implementing Chat Noir and Ladybug/Coccinelle in is your choice.) and Sabine (I headcanon for this that she was the last ladybug and became the new guardian so sorta like a reverse life kinda thing between her and Marinette) gives Marinette the butterfly miraculous. 
  * Marinette had been trained since she was young, her being blind and all, to be able to hone her blindness and kick-ass (think of it like Toph). And so Marinette grew up with the kwami (and whether or not tom knows everything is up to you) and knows how to use them responsibly.
  * So Marinette goes into the field, otherwise knows as Lady Fairy.
  * Her costume is the same as in most pictures However I would like Marinette to have a more badass/Gina-influenced style. So the two aren’t connected, Lady Fairy looked soft and gentle while Marinette looked like she wouldn’t hesitate to snap your neck. 
  * Lady Fairy was kind with her champions, asking them for permission before using them as such and even apologizing after. Of course, she always asked that her Champions checked on the victims of Le Plume before releasing them of their duty. 



I didn’t want to include the salt version of this but if you want me to do it, let me know and ill release it and tag whoever wishes to see it (I'll also add the link to the new part but only if you want a salt au)


	8. Wayne Twins

* * *

**Part One**

* * *

Instead of a daminette twin au, what about a Marin & Marinette twin au, but they get adopted by Bruce. 

  * Marin and Marinette were biologically related to the Dupain-Chengs but were given up due to the couple not being prepared for children (Sabine was anti-abortion, as was most of her side of the family)
  * The two found themselves in Gotham, later adopted by a new couple who ‘really wanted kids!’
  * The mother later ran off when her husband began hitting rock bottom. 
  * The two kids grew up near crime alley, only three blocks down from it. But they also grew up in a bakery, a pretty shitty one at that (The last chance attempt on their father's behalf to stay afloat) 
  * Marinette and Marin spent most of their time (when they weren’t working in the bakery without pay, or going to school) on the streets. From there, they created an identity. 
  * Marinette learned, not how to talk, but to show emotion through actions. She was never good with facial expressions, but she knew what small actions could have certain outtakes (preferably the ones she wanted) 
  * And that was how Marinette got into the life of crime, it started out as street wrestling, gaining what little cash she could and later going on to steal. And she would be damned if she wasn’t good at it. 
  * Marin, however, showed emotion through words. He couldn’t expertly use his hands to create, nor could he move his body in such a way as his sister, but he could talk. The writing was a key thing for him, as was storytelling. 
  * He became a manipulator in his criminal life. Oftentimes getting into places and taking things without much effort needed. 
  * It was only when they were 13 that they started working together. 
  * And that was how they accidentally got the bat's attention.



* * *

Part Two 

* * *

  * As stated before, Marinette and Marin's father wasn’t the greatest. Aaron was aggressive and abusive and constantly worked the two children till exhaustion. But that didn’t stop them from going places. 
  * The two had worked hard, oftentimes getting into more trouble just to learn. Whether it be breaking into the library and stealing a few books or purposefully running into rouges just so they could be tested by the Riddler. 
  * But in the end, it didn’t matter if they were in danger or not. They had gotten into Gotham Academy on scholarship. Marinette would later swear against it and wish they had never got accepted. 
  * While there Marin excelled, both socially, mentally, and physically. He got into extra clubs (often paid by his own wallet) and was a star student. To top it off, everyone seemed to like him. He was feminine enough that people saw him as sweet, but masculine enough that he was attractive. People didn’t care if he had money, he had attitude and that was enough. 
  * Marinette, however far she excelled in school or how many clubs she joined, wasn’t as liked as her brother. She was pretty, but she was hidden. She always wore some large hoodie or jacket over her clothes, and wore tights to hide her legs when many of the other girls went for knee socks. She wore hats and often didn’t indulge in jewelry or makeup. 
  * Overall, the two had vastly different school lives. But that just made it easier to get away with things. 
  * Marinette got to punch. She wasn’t big, by any means. So it made it so much easier to avoid trouble when someone said that this small little girl, who struggled to pick her backpack up, had punched someone in the face. Nobody could even picture it. (and they had checked surveillance, nobody had seen anything) 
  * However Marinette never threw the first punch, she only ever swung when her brother was in trouble. 
  * And Marin would be damned if he wasn’t grateful.



* * *

**Part Three**

* * *

  * As it's been said on multiple occasions, Marin and Marinette didn’t have the greatest home life. And most nights this led them to go out to the streets to meet their most basic needs
  * Going back a bit to when they were three, their mom ran out and their dad was hitting bankruptcy. Not only that but most nights Aaron couldn’t feed them (barely meeting the quota to feed himself) not to mention the heavy hill of drug abuse he was going up. 
  * Hence what started the two to them either spending nights in the alley, ~~fear of getting raped or killed by a stranger seemed too much more appealing than by their father~~ or going around in hops of finding food. 
  * Cecelia, Marinette had realized, was a cold-hearted stank who only went after their father for money. She vowed that if she ever met the women she would kill her for leaving them and not taking them with her. Marin however loved the women. Which made sense, she always pampered him. 
  * Marinette was rather quick to open her eyes to the street life, going quick and deadly into the life of stealing and occasionally got into fights. 
  * Marin had waited a few years, learning how to sway others with an under-developed voice at the age of four wasn’t easy. But he was cute, and by six he could easily talk others into getting him things. ~~(Marinette swears he’s meta, but Marin could say the same thing about her.)~~
  * The first time the twins met anything remotely close to true danger was when, perfectly sober, went after Marin with a knife and managed to cut his arm open. Needless to say, he was lucky his sister was there. 
  * After that (age 8) Marinette and Marin began to get more careful, but due to their differences in lifestyle choices, they didn’t really get along in that regard. They loved each other and vouched to always have each other's backs, but they didn’t like what the other did. 
  * When the twins turned nine Marinette got her first whiff of Rouge life when she accidentally ran into Two-Face, and then Harley Quinn, and then Scarecrow. Needless to say, Marinette was sorta done with life. Harley had sworn to protect the young girl, and the scarecrow was a bit ticked off by the girl and chose to NEVER see her again.
  * Marin hadn’t been too happy about the whole ‘Two-Face tried to kill me and almost succeeded’ thing, but the scar on his arm reminded him that he had no room to talk. 
  * Upon the twin's 12th birthday Marinette managed to get a newly reformed Ivy ~~(she wasn’t really reformed, just vouched to mind her own business as long as everyone else did)~~ to teach her chemistry, biology, and a bit about anatomy, and later dragged Marin to the lessens. 
  * The two honestly spent more time in the greenhouse than they did in the bakery (not like they went to school…yet) 
  * While Marinette would, unintentionally, run into the ‘bad’, Marin had to go out and find it. How else was he supposed to get money, or screw people over just by talking? He had to find it. At this point, the only thing keeping Marin out of deep water was Marinette and her endless connections to Gothams’ Rouges.
  * however, in a twist of luck, Marin had managed to run into The Riddler (and later on Scarecrow. But that was still Salty about Marinette and ended up leaving the kid where he was). At first, Marin had barely managed to get by, clinging to the little faith that his voice could smooth things over for him. 
  * Again Marinette had to get him out of it. But it landed them in a new world education in which the Riddler would teach them about literature and (odd enough) love. It was surprising much poetry the man knew. And he had a pretty good handle on Physics, so… yay!
  * Now skipping over 13-14, Marinette and Marin used a lot of the Rouges as gateways into both the crime life and the school life. You’ve already heard abt school life so we’ll skip all that. 
  * But Marin and Marinette made a grave error, and that was that both Damian Wayne and Timothy Drake-Wayne attended the school (Damian being the grade below and Tim being above them) As well as that the Waynes ~~owned~~ were key sponsors for the school. 
  * Which of course ticked Marinette off. Not in a mad way, but more an annoying way. 
  * The Bats, as she had noticed, had been following the twins when they went out and she had a feeling they knew exactly who Marin and she were. And if the odd way Damian would announce that he was sitting with them at lunch or how Tim would always seem to be at ANY coffee house she went to said anything. They had to know something. 
  * But Marinette didn’t get mad. No. She liked getting to put Red Robin through the wringer or when she would find the perfect hiding spot when Red Hood would go after her. Heck, she even loved to watch Nightwing and Batman have mini heart attacks when she would make ‘impossible jumps’ from the different skyscrapers. 
  * Marin, being the idiot he was, loved to mess with Robin. He loved getting to challenge the kid, and win, just by speaking. Red Hood was also a fun playmate, Marin had decided. ( ~~especially when Marin got a hand at his helmet and would run off with it. Only for Hood to fin it on the highest possible roof the next night)~~
  * All in all, the twins had a fun time playing the bats. It was a real big shame that Batman was not having nearly as much fun as them. 



* * *

**Part Four**

* * *

I’m so sorry, I looked back at the other three parts and realized I was being very repetitive. So sorry for that, but here’s a part 4…kind of lol

This part is more of a ‘here are some things I missed from each part and wanted to add in’ kind of thing. **WARNING this is very long compared to the other parts, buckle up ya’ll**

Part 1- Bakery and Early Life

  * Sabine and tom had the twins when they were very young, both still in College with part-time jobs. 
  * At the time it seemed like a good idea, Sabine got to stay with her morals of anti-abortions and they got to give two children the possibility of an amazing life that they couldn’t give. (However, as we know, that didn’t happen) 
  * They set it as a closed adoption, per the request of Toms parents.
  * Later, once the two were settled in and moved to a better city (Paris) they had a daughter named Bridgette. 
  * The Twins got adopted right off the bat, meaning that they didn’t have (a lot of) experience with the system. 
  * The Twins were adopted by Aaron and Melissa Santos 
  * Melissa ran off when they were around six years old when Aaron was found to be going into bankruptcy (due to inflation, odd jobs went wrong, and only having one job with two kids and a wife who don’t contribute money _(which children should not have to do, children are a responsibility that you CHOSE to watch, care for, and keep safe and not an income boost)_ ) 
  * SO, Melissa left and Aaron started getting a lot worse. (which I don’t think I’ll state how seeing as I don’t want to trigger anyone) 
  * As stated in part one, Marinette and Marin work at the bakery later in life. (Aaron got the bakery when the twins were around 10 but didn’t have the money to get staff so he put them to work.) 
  * Neither worked with knives, heavy stuff, or the oven. (Aaron wasn’t a terrible father but he wasn’t a great one. aka, he knew these were his kids and that he needed to care for them but due to anger issues and being a first-time father who wasn’t making the right amount of money, he did lash out at everyone in a while)
  * Marinette usually worked in the back, handling bread and the salad bar people wanted. She also cleaned fruit and did dishes with Marin. 
  * Marin worked the counter. As stated before, Marin was good with words and simple manipulation tactics, which Aaron didn’t object to as it attracted more money to the bakery. Marin also tended t clean a lot of the bakery, unboxing utensils, as well as mostly doing dishes. 
  * This is what was meant by ‘they didn’t start working together till they were 13′. The twins were more used to working around each other and not with each other. 



Part 2- School 

This starts right around the time that Melissa left

  * The Twins had a lot of extra time, as child labor laws WERE still a thing and Aaron still had check-ins with child services (him not making the right amount of money needed for two children and being a single parent cause them to do check-ins)
  * One of the necessities the worked told him the children needed, like schooling. However, Aaron couldn’t afford school, and much less a private tutor. So the worker made him a deal, as long as the twins could complete and state regulate quiz stating that they were on track with what kids should know at their age, she would give the ok for schooling. 
  * Aaron didn’t have the time or patience for this though so he dropped them off at the local library with the study packets and told them to be back at a certain time. (the twins had an agreement with the librarian that they could use the books but only if they stayed near the front desk where she could see them and that they give her the books when they leave)
  * If you haven’t realized yet, everyone who met the twins loved them. 
  * On one of their trips to the library, Marinette was looking for a book on the geometry but couldn’t find it. Harley Quinn, who had just broken up with the Joker in a very dramatic way, was scouring the library on Animal care for her boys. 
  * Marinette helped her find her book and in return, Harley thought them a bit about physiology. This became a bi-weekly thing and soon enough the relationship grew to include Pamela Islay as well as a few other rouges to tutoring the two. 



Part 3- Street Life

  * I really didn’t want to reiterate this yet so we're gonna save that for another day.



Part 4- The Waynes and Aaron

  * Aaron isn’t the greatest parent. I stated above that Aaron had anger issues, this only got worse when sales didn’t do well, or the twins had a plan they forgot to tell him about, or just something of inconvenience happens. 
  * He HAS hit Marin before, he was drunk and sales for the day had been too low and Marin himself had failed a history test. The twins had been late for check-in in it only grew to made Aaron aggravated. 
  * Most of the time it verbal and mental/emotional abuse. Aaron wasn’t good with emotions however he was good with giving small gifts. The twins knew this, Marinette was the same way in gift-giving = love. The only difference in this is that she could give hugs, she could high-five, and cuddle to show emotion. Neither of them was good with words though. 
  * When the twins met the Waynes it was…. an odd encounter. 
  * Tim, who was a grade above them, had started to eat lunch with them and tutor them during free hours. 
  * Marin wasn’t sure about him however when he saw how much his sister liked him he agreed to meet him. And Marin actually ended up liking him (however Jason was his favorite of the Wayne’s, don’t let Dick know)
  * Damian doesn’t come into the picture until the twins are in their second year of Gotham academy. 
  * Around this time this was when Bruce was very much starting to want the twins as a member of his family instead of just, Marin and Marinette, the twins to occasionally steal from me and sleep in my spare room’
  * When Damian comes into the picture one of the first things Marinette asks was for a recite to send him back. The fifteen-year-old did not, in any way, live the ten-year-old. 



* * *

**Part Five**

* * *

##  **Quick one-shot;**

Marinette stared down at the Wayne’s, specifically at Timothy. She had met him before, even studied at the library together, but they weren’t close. He was a grade above her and barely went to class.

“Is there something I can help you with or-?”, Marinette asked, raising an eyebrow and looking between the, rather large, family.

“yes actually,” Bruce butted in, gaining her attention. His eyebrows were creased and he seemed to be aging years in the few minutes he had been there.

Marinette rolled her eyes, “must be serious if you’d track me down on this side of town.” When she spoke it came out as a growl, low and dangerous as if she were warning them to back off.

Marinette looked down at her homework, taking a sip of her tea before continuing, “I’d expect that one to come down here, but the rest of ya don’t look like you’d have a death wish.” Marinette once more picked up the pencil and began physics.

It wasn’t hard to figure out which Wayne she was talking about, Tim may have scoured the area when he was young but Jason was the only one who actively lived in Crime Alley.

“Kid,” Jason growled, “you don’t have to live like this.”

“and what, become a pansy like you. No thanks.”

##  **Headcanon time!!!**

  * So I headcanon that for this Marinette has either ADHD for sensory issues, ig not both.
  * Side note; there are different shoes of ADHD and other mental issues that stem from it. For example, I have low-grade depression and anxiety as well as random twitching and sensory issues that all stem from ADHD so yea…. That’s kinda what I was getting to…
  * But anyway
  * So Marinette isn’t great with speaking and showing emotion.
  * I’d like to think she even blames herself when others figure out they aren’t in a great situation. Marin,after-all, hid everything well. Marinette tended to shut herself in, hiding away and occasionally making a snarky remark. 
  * As for how they met the Wayne’s
  * I’m fairly sure I’ve already mentioned that the twins met Damian and Tim at school however the rest of the Wayne family was a… very odd situation. 
  * It didn’t take long to figure out that the twins were…odd….
  * They didn’t fit the Gotham Academy vibe that Damian and he could easily get away with. Marin tried, but he had a habit of letting himself slip up. 
  * Marinette was obviously a street kid or at least a kid who spent more time out of a home than in one. 
  * So Tim went to Jason, who told Alfred, who eventually told Bruce. 
  * Bruce brought it up to everyone, including Damian, and things started unraveling. 
  * After that Damian started walking with Marin and Tim with Marinette as the two only walked home together ever so often. 
  * One day while Marinette was at a café doing homework (one-shot above) the Wayne’s, minus Damian as he and Marin were at the park, they talked to her a bit. 
  * It wasn’t hard to tell she didn’t like people, nor that she liked the attention. She was snarky though, had the same sense of ‘humor’ as Jason did. 
  * When Bruce was about to ask the big question she got a message and left, practically running out of the shop. 
  * After that they got a message from Damian, telling them Marin had abruptly runoff. 
  * Cue them hacking security and all that, one painfully embarrassing identity reveal, and some adoption papers, and boom. 
  * Roll Credits, Gotham then celebrate the newly adopted Wayne Twins. 




	9. Maximum Ride AU

idk, I just really got into the whole ‘what if Marinette had wings?’ idea stuck in my head and it won’t leave. 

  * Gabriel Agreste created a new brand of humans, kids that could destroy the world at his command. 
  * Whether these children were abandoned or taken, he didn’t care. 
  * Adrien, as a child, was kind. He learned early on that he wanted to be like his caged bird. He liked looking at her, to him she was pretty, but he especially liked her wings. They almost seemed to glow if they moved right. He wanted to touch them, watch them, _have them_. But his father kept him back.
  * He was forced to watch his bird be taken, watch his father take her away from him and the other birds. 
  * Marinette didn’t remember most of her life, all she had known was white walls, dark cages, and the blond boy that watched.
  * When she was taken away by Gabe she didn’t know what to think. She saw colors in settings she didn’t know were real. There were trees, a sky, grass, there was air. Real, breathable air.
  * It felt freeing, she thought as she stretched out her wings for the first time in an open field. It was freeing. 




	10. What if Marinette wore Contacts/had glasses

Ok but just hear me out, 

  * We all know Marinette is fricken adorable with glasses. 
  * what if she had glasses but felt that contacts were a better look on her (either because, assuming her mom wore contacts, she wanted to be like her mom or Chloe told her she looked bad with glasses when they were young) 
  * So the official plot, Marinette breaks a contact during battle. 
  * I wore a broken contact (not realizing it was broken cause I’m an idiot) and I cried. It fricken hurts. 
  * But Marinette breaks one of hers during the battle and just- 
  * Paris is shookith
  * No one had ever heard ladybug (LADYBUG!!!!) curse so much and look like she was in so much pain. And she had been stabbed before. 
  * Even the Akuma is just standing there shocked. Like no one knows how to react. 
  * But later on (let's just act like the cure didn’t fix her contacts) and she went into school with her glasses. 
  * Cue accidental identity revel 




	11. A.I. Marinette

I’m gonna be honest, I wasn’t thinking of Detroit, but Wall-e when I came up with this…oops

Mirac-uli.22 were originally made to be helpers, it is wireless boxes that were given an order and filled out. But over time they began to turn against the system. As the machines began to look more and more human and got more advance, many learned to break into their wireless connectors and connect to the internet, becoming more in-tune with how they were treated. 

  * Post-war, A.I. & humankind have learned to live in harmony….not 



The new A.I. were being made, ones that had heightened senses and awareness, an ability to shape appearance, military-grade tech, and armor built into their metallic coating. They were original made to be war bots but later became the new, and permanent, the face of the Mirac-uli. 

Hence, a war was started. While many wanted freedom but didn’t want war, some didn’t want to wait. They fought, killed, demolished cities, and created the new Mirac-uli.23.FREEDOM. Mirac-uli.23.FREEDOM was made by humans, ‘traitors’ to the human race but a gateway to the new world order. Tikki, Plagg, Wayzz, Pollen, and Trixx were the original team of ‘traitors’ to help. Each added their own addition to the design of the FREEDOM, as many would go to call them, and worked for the rights of many. 

HISTORY OVER—-

  * Marinette (Mar-I.Net) was made as a ‘daughter’ figure for the Dupain Chengs when their daughter, Bridgette, passed away at 13.
  * Marinette had not been made to feel, no model of the FREEDOM was, it was the only thing they couldn’t figure out. But they had long since learned a ‘loophole’, as humans called it. They manipulated and acted in ways they knew humans expected others to. They watched human behavior and crafted it into a way that they could use to be ‘more human’
  * While Bridgette went to another school in Italy, had long hair, and an openly preppy personality, Marinette went to a new school in Paris, had short hair, and faked a personality. 
  * She was almost always bullied in school, many of the A.I. that went to school were, and it only got worse when Lila showed up. Chloe never brought up the A.I. or what she actually as. But Lila had no such qualms.




	12. Marinette, Master of faces

“so,” A low voice echoed, smooth and vigilant as it made its way across America, “Marinette Dupain Chang. I heard… A little rumor.” 

Said girl let out a small hum, small and low compared to the man only several feet away. “Careful,” she giggled, “rumors can be awfully dangerous.” 

“Yes, but I think this one is fairly true. Is it True… that… You're JOINING THE NEW TV SERIES MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!?” Several screams could be heard from across the room, multiple people getting up to clap for the young actress and songwriter. “Oh my gosh, how’d you know?” She giggled, blushing when even more people started clapping. 

“yes, yes. It's true.” 

**AHHH Jk Jk, you really thought I was gonna write a story! lol no, sorry to disappoint. But getting with the hc**

_(real quick were gonna imagine Marinette was born in 2003, so by the age of six it would have been 2009 and when she was 13 she would have been 2010)_

  * Marinette Dupain Chang was a young actress staying out at the young age of six when she made an appearance as a background character in the Suite Life of Zack & Cody, and then again in the background of many other Disney movies but only got her ‘big shot’ when she was 13 and voice, Flora, from the Winx Club 3D: Magic Adventure. 
  * From then on she went on to do a few more movies and tv appearances but was mainly known for her singing and (occasional) YouTube videos. 
  * her first big break was as the character Bridgett in 2015 however left in 2018 after a few failed seasons (yes were bumping up production) 
  * From then on she would go to play Cassandra Cain, Helena Wayne, Rachel Roth (Raven), and a few other Dc Characters 




	13. Miraculous Ladybug Characters as Voltron Characters

This will be important later, I just need to voice my thoughts before putting them into a post because I am very bad at planning ~~(maybe its the high ADHD (or ADD, my parents can’t make up their minds but my doctor always says ADHD) but who cares)~~

So let’s get into it (there’s also reasoning behind all of it + maribat)

Adrien Agreste as Prince Lotor 

  * Were going to start with Adrien, yes this will lead up to angst. So at first, I thought about making him the embodiment of Allura, just because I could, but then I thought into it, and honestly … he makes a much better Prince Lotor. 
  * I’m not going to lie, the fandoms perspective did give me a lot of motivation for this, but the family ties, social (and emotional) constipation, and the morality of his character made it kinda obvious. The loss of his mom and the distance his dad has (as well as that small issue of him being a universal dictator/supervillain) feeds into that villain arc. 
  * Now I do headcanon that he falls for the Red Paladin (Marinette, which I’ll explain later) and it kinda feeds into villain arc made by insanity ~~(a lot of obsessive serial killers also had this tenancy to leach onto others even if they had no actual interaction… so… fun fact ig)~~



Marinette Dupain Chang as Keith Kogane aka the RED PALADIN

  * Ok so in order for this to work Marinette is a little (a lot) more OOC ~~(who am I kidding, they all are)~~ than she really should be.
  * For this au was gonna say that Marinette lost her sister to the Kerberos mission and Marinette made it her mission to find her (inevitably ending in her getting kicked out of the academy.) 
  * Marinette is biologically related to Sabine, however, Tom is not her biological dad (that position will belong to Bruce ~~who I might talk about later if enough of you request to hear abt the bat fam and how they fit in.~~ ) 
  * So yea, for the most part, her story aligns with Keith’s pretty well, including the closed-off personality, anger, and the obvious trauma. 



Luka Couffaine as Lance McClain aka the BLUE PALADIN

  * No, Luka doesn’t have Lance's past, personality, or pretty much anything related to Lance's character. 
  * He’s just…. Luka (in truth, I just knew I wanted him to fill this position for both the future drama with Marinette and Adrien as well as the adorable moments Mari and he could have. Yes this will likely be Lukanette) 



So those are the only characters I have figured out so far. I will keep thinking of it, and the next post will more than likely have some art for it. If anyone has ideas or questions, I will gladly take them. 


	14. Universal Traveler Au

No idea if this is already a thing, but oh well. 

Basically; Marinette and her adventures through the multiverse (except it so much more)

  * Marinette was born as a ‘miracle child’, quite literally actually. 
  * Unlike everyone else in the multiverse, there was only one version of Marinette. No evil doppelganger somewhere, or animal version of her running through some mystical land. It was just her. 
  * Now Marinette was made for one reason, to protect the multiverse, of course, her first objective was defeating Hawkmoth but that was but a small setback. 
  * After her defeat of Hawkmoth, which only took about three years (making her 16) she started her traveling. 



BACKGROUND—-

  * Marinette was born with powers, each one given to her by a different god ~~(we're gonna say that each earth had different gods/ a god watching over it~~ ). 
  * For each world Marinate went to, her being the only version of herself, a story and a look was given to her. It was made this way so she could easily blend in without having to worry about people asking questions. And as soon as she left, all the memories she left were replaced with others (and only returned when she did). 
  * Tom and Sabine weren’t Marinettes’ bio parents, they were always just gods watching over her and training her (of course they did treat her as parents should) 




	15. Doll Digger

So I’ve seen a lot of ‘Marinette moves to Gotham and opens a coffee’ and ‘Marinette works at a flower shop’ and so on AU’s. But what about a Haunted Doll Maker Marinette? 

  * After Hawkmoth’s defeat (sometime in Marinettes Senior year) Marinette chose to move to Gotham for College. This was both because she knew the city needed healing and because Gotham had both good architecture and a killer design school. 
  * This could either be Daminette, Timinette, or Jasonette (or polyamorous), although I feel like we have WAY too much Daminette so I’d prefer to have one of the other two/three.
  * But getting on with it
  * Marinette hadn’t meant to suit up, in fact, she was only planning on letting the kwami run around the apartment/shop, but when she heard some screaming from a few blocks over (right after all the bats had disappeared for the night) she knew she had to do something.
  * Most of the other kwami had been asleep, but Trixx, being the little sh*t they were was still awake and very much active.
  * This sparked a very new road in Marinette’s life and got her into a new field of magic. The Walking Dead (it’s just the name of the pool of magic she’s pulling things from, no zombies to be seen in this au)
  * So when Marinette’s whole massage parole idea didn’t work out she decided to work with spirits.
  * Gotham was riddled with them. Good. Bad. Neutral. Didn’t matter. They ran the streets and some even made it their mission to rule Gotham even while dead.
  * And Marinette was having a ball with this. Most of the spirits were nice, and even helped Mari with the shop (which at this point was converted into a haunted objects shop and was pretty well know)
  * However, Marinette didn’t start handing out dolls till a young mother she knew came in crying. Her daughter just passed away in a raid and only had the child's favorite doll left. One thing led to another and suddenly Marinette was the pretty, haunted doll lady that occasionally fed Gotham’s homeless.




	16. Magic meets Miraculous

Harry Potter AU!

HISTORY—

For this au was going to need to add in some salt in a lot of places and one of those places is with the Dupain Changs. Marinette was born to Sabine Chang and Tom Dupain, a muggle, and a Triwizard champion turned baker. 

From a young age Marinette exceeded in many areas, some she really should never have been allowed to even look at. Due to her fathers' back nature and her mother's looseness for her daughter Marinette also grew up as a master of disguise. She knew how to hide, communicate, and occasionally manipulate others simply because she ~~wanted her father's attention~~ was bored. 

Sabine was in no way Marinettes favorite parent, in fact, Sabine always seemed to resent the small child. And it didn’t help matters when Sabine stuck her in the attic saying, ‘she's old enough, and probably wants her own space’. Marinette did not, in fact, want her own space. And at the age of six, she doubted she was old enough to be living up there. 

As time went on Marinette and her parents grew farther apart and by the age of ten, she was eating most of her meals alone. However, all of that changed when she got a letter. 

Headcanon time!—

  * Sabine wasn’t home when she got the letter, Tom was and instantly congratulated his daughter. 
  * They came up with a cover story, using Gina as a quick roundabout to get Marinette into Hogwarts, telling Sabine Marinette was going to live with Gina for a while. 
  * Sabine was content with the idea, thinking it would give her more time with her husband and the bakery. 
  * And so, Marinette was off to Hogwarts. But first, she went with Gina to get supplies. While shopping she met two lovely boys, Max and Kim. 
  * Kim was brash and overly excited, but Max seemed alright (funny how she would go on to hang out purely with Kim for the next several years)



Ok, this is all I will be concluding for now and if I get enough support for it, I might consider writing a fic for it. My next work will most likely be an Alice in Wonderland idea OR a Hunger Games idea ~~(neither consisting of the main characters being Marinette and Adrien)~~

Till next time, 

Tootles


	17. Dussu Idea

Quick little idea

Ok so what if, after Marinette gets Dussu back and heals them, she starts slowly training the small kwami in order to further heal them.

Marinette always wanted a pet, and for obvious reasons couldn’t have one, but a senti-monster pet wouldn’t cause any real problems. Especially when the creature would follow her every command and could easily travel with her just in its objectified state.

Like imagine Marinette carrying around some sketchbook, and just out of nowhere this sketchbook just turns into a dog/fox/cat/hamster (it’s whatever you wanna make it) looking thing.

Now obviously she wouldn’t show it off at home when she KNOWS her parents could see it/Dussu or at school/public places. But just…

The nighttime cuddles, the adorable scenes of Marinette and Dussu (and possibly the other kwami) growing and bonding together while some animal is just around. And it’s magic so no care is really needed.

And plus if you had Adrien, Chloe, or some other character (whether it be a crossover or not) just cooing at this small animal and loving Dussu it would be adorable.


	18. Arrowverse Crossover

This is gonna be CWs’, Arrow taking place all the way back at the beginning of season one. 

  * This is a no-miraculous au
  * So Marinette was the youngest daughter of Moira Queen (however it was painfully obvious she was not the daughter of Robert). 
  * Due to the odd time gaps and all of the arrowverse, were going to go with what I could find and say that Oliver was 27 when he returned, making Thea 17 and Marinette 14. ~~(Oliver would have 22 when he got stranded, Thea 12, and Marinette 9)~~



Getting on the with this-

  * When Oliver and Robert went missing Marinette didn’t know what to think of it. 
  * She never quite got along with Robert, not like Oliver, and occasionally Thea did. 
  * At the time she thought it was just that she was the youngest and had yet to gain a voice. But that opinion changed when he passed away. Her mother was there for her, but as Thea continued to grow and act out, Moira gave less attention to Marinette and towards Thea and the media. 
  * Marinette couldn’t blame her, Thea was spiraling, Marinette could see that, and couldn’t do anything to help. Besides, Marinette herself didn’t know what was going on. All she knew was that her brother said he’d be back and that he had lied. 
  * She barely remembered most of those five years, it was as if time stopped. One of the only things she could remember was crying with her mother after the funeral and then falling asleep in Theas’ room. 
  * That is until Oliver came back and time started again.




	19. Pack Days

Inspired by [We Are Pack](https://href.li/?https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531368/chapters/64669630) by [SmittenVixen13](https://href.li/?https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittenVixen13/pseuds/SmittenVixen13) an AO3

Even with only two chapters (as of this publication) this is an amazing story so far and has so much potential. Go check it and give some love to the author!

Anyway, onto my interpretation of this. (I plan for this to be Maribat but I only have the history) 

HISTORY—

Pack bonds were originally used by ancient ancestors, drawing back their origins from the time of dinosaurs and surpassing their downfall. When the first humans, known as Homo erectus, started slowly evolving into our newer humans, known as Homo sapiens, they passed on key traits for a better survival rate. Some of those were, ADHD (think of PJO for examples of why), OCD (meant to give humans a better chance of observing and acting on threats), Night Owl tendencies, and Early Bird tendencies (both of which were used by early humans for a better survival rate), and Pack bonds. 

_**PAUSE** , if anyone wants to know more about evolution and how our mental ‘disabilities’ may have once been seen as a blessing than our common day curse, then go check out [PBS Eons ](https://href.li/?https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCzR-rom72PHN9Zg7RML9EbA)on YouTube! They make some amazing points about everything I’ve mentioned above and honestly make for some good entertainment (yes I’m a history and human behavioral nerd)_

Pack bonds were originally cultural, only sticking with similar genetic composition and behavioral tendencies. However, as humans started making their way across the earth pack bonds started breaking and healing in new ways. Most families and friends tended to create bonds however where Families got strong bonds, friends got temporary bonds. 

Temporary bonds were strong but nowhere near as strong as families. 


	20. Roommates

Anyway, on with the idea. So, I’m not planning on this being maribat or Adribat but! BUT! Don’t leave yet, I was thinking of doing a Pretty Little Liars (the original, not that weird new thing they made) meets F.R.I.E.N.D.S. 

  * This is will mainly focus on Marinette, Chloe, Kim, and Nino. AKA, the original four. 



> History;
> 
> Marinette, Chloe, Kim, and Nino used to hang out when they were in primary and elementary. However, when they got into middle school something happened. Nobody knows what, however everyone seems to believe it had something to do with the Italian murder spree caused by the Red Lilac. 
> 
> It was an odd occurrence as, nobody, not even families of said victims, had ever seen the four with any of the victims. And yet, the four seemed to go into instant grievance. They all seemed to distance themselves from each other, their families, and other friends. 
> 
> Kim started doing sports. His mother wasn’t around after the murders happened and this brought his father to become increasingly violent. He wanted his son to like girls, do sports, and be popular. He wanted his son to be the perfect embodiment of what a man was. Well … what _he_ thought a perfect man was. 
> 
> Nino started DJing. He didn’t have many friends and so, that left time for his music. He didn’t get the greatest grades, but he passed and he mostly started spending time with his brother. New positions in Italy started opening up as more families moved out and so, his mother got a job. It was better, higher paying, and much better for her degree in cyber security. “it’ll be wonderful Nino, just wait.” Nino had shrugged, as long as he had his music he was fine. 
> 
> Chloe turned into a bully. She didn’t want friends, but people didn’t seem to understand the scowl she wore wasn’t the look of someone who wanted company. She lashed out. If people couldn’t leave her alone, then she’d make them. When her father noticed this behavior, as well as her dramatic health decline, he sent her to live with her mother in New York. 
> 
> Marinette stayed in Paris, just as Kim did. However, unlike the others, she tried to make friends. Her new middle school was large though, and nobody seemed to want the petite girl as a friend. So she ignored it. She plummited face first into anything that would keep her busy. From the bakery, to school, to extra-curriculums. She was tired, but it kept her mind busy. Some seemed to think she did it to forget the three friends she once cherished. 
> 
> Everyone wondered what happened to them. But as middle school passed, so did the memories of the original four. 

  * Ok so, for plot reasons we're going to say that there’s this really nice boarding school in Britain however due to plot reasons the students have to live in dorms. 
  * The dorms are separated by gender, for the plot, however, there are co-op dorms for those who specifically say they do not care who they room with (aka don’t care if your a she, he, they, or are currently in the process of transitioning). 
  * So, Marinette being the star student she is gets recommended by her middle school to go there and gets awarded a scholarship. 
  * Kim ends up being forced to go by his father because he just wasn’t making the grades and hoped the strict school could set him _straight_ , ~~in more ways than one.~~
  * Chloe gets sent back to Paris as her mother said she was an embarrassment to style itself’ after she refused to dress ‘accordingly’. She gets sent to live with her father but once again he pushes her aside and puts her in the best boarding school on the continent. 
  * Nino’s mother had gotten a, rather large, promotion and decided she wanted something better for her son. So she sent him to said boarding school.
  * Chloe and Marinette end up as roommates and despite hundreds of pleas to move dorms or get a new roommate, they end up stuck with each other. 
  * It's awkward and rather unpleasant for the two but they learned to live around each other. Marinette being constantly busy and Chloe doing just about everything in her power to get her parent's attention all while keeping a fair distance from people. 
  * and as you guessed Nino and Kim end up as roommates. 
  * For the most part, they are both chills, but they don’t talk. 



Now for the actual stuff

  * so In their second semester of high school, a new student comes in. Can you guess who? Lila. yea … I’m unoriginal. 
  * anyway, the rest is up to you, but think of how a plot between the four could relate to those dead kids in Italy and how that could relate to Pretty Little Liars 
  * but don’t forget the F.R.I.E.N.D.S. interpretation too 



happy writing ig, um… yea


	21. Best friends Lila and Marinette

Best friend Marinette and Lila could be some seriously hot shit.

Like they would definitely be the chaotic, definitely-not-healthy-but-I-can-rely-on-you-when-it-counts, type of friends. Imagine Lila having an issue and Marinette just straight up telling her off only for her to come up to her, without a word, and fix everything.

Or Marinette getting stuck in a sticky situation and Lila helping. Quite honestly I think we give Lila too much shit, the writers did her, and everyone else, really dirty and the truth is…. I feel like Lila should have gone after Alya and not Marinette.

Lila ad the fox would also be amazing. Having Lila, Chloe, Adrien (although I do prefer Felix as Chat Noir), and a few others (I do headcanon Marc with the dog miraculous) would be an amazing team.


	22. Supernatural AU

Chloe and Marinette as Ryan and Shane via Unsolved Supernatural.

Just for comedy I really want Chloe to be Ryan like nobody would expect Chloe ‘is that _dirt_ on the bottom of my shoe!!!???’ Bourgeois to believe in the supernatural. And certainly not to a level where she would fear them.

Marinette however, she’s the exact opposite. Marinette 'i tripped over my own shadow’ Dupain Cheng would definitely cuss out and ghost and tell them they're a wimp. Like imagine the Goatman episode where Shane’s like, “it’s my bridge now”

I’m sorry, I just love these two and this au


	23. Quantic Kids

Quantic Kids and Miraculous together would be so good. Like, imagine the Lila salt (or sugar) that could come from that.

  * Let’s say that the Quantic Kids are from over in Italy while the Miraculous team is in Paris. I feel like it would make a lot of sense to merge the two.
  * First of all, Lila would probably cause a lot more trouble if the Quantic kids were in this universe and resided in Italy. Lila wouldn’t have to say “oh well ladybugs my best friend” but instead be able to say she knows/has helped the Quantic kids.
  * By doing this you could probably feed into the whole “Adrien is a douche who doesn't believe Marinette” thing and make it so it ACTUALLY HAS MERIT!!!!
  * As well, Alya would actually have a reason to go to Lila for interviews. Marinette has gotten Lila interviews, and she knows Jagged Stone. By Lila saying she knows the Quantic kids and has possibly worked with them, this would get Alya away from Marinette and would make all those salt fics just a bit more believable.
  * Bonus points if you include Marinette becoming friends with them and her helping them (as well as them helping her)
  * Bonus, Bonus points if you make the Quantic kids some mysterious, only recorded a few times kind of a superhero group.




	24. Spice It up

Ok, I get the whole “Marinette/MDC goes to the Wayne gala and falls in love” trope. But like… I feel like we could spice it up a bit.

Like, make the gala medieval themed with masks and accents so nobody can tell who each other is.

What about a mystical creature gala where like… Raven or Constantine make the gala look all magical and due to Marinette (and maybe another team member) come by and just… Idk something magic-related happens

Idk, like I get the “Wayne gala” trope but humans. SPICE IT UP A BIT. Who cares if it’s crazy and unimaginable. Just make some shit up and go crazy.


	25. Bio! Dad Au #1

  * For this au was gonna say that Mari took the cat miraculously, fu had his memory whipped, and Marianna doesn’t know enough about the miraculous to be able to help to the extent Mari needs.
  * The Batfamily is, covertly, in Paris and decided one night to go on a silent patrol.
  * Mari and Kagami are out, the batfam knows Mari is ladybug cause why not but Mari doesn’t know who her dad is not that he is in the city.
  * So, the bat fam are stalking around the city when they see Mari do a backflip off the Eiffel tower and just…. plummet to the ground only to catch herself and throw her body over a few builds and land on some ledge.
  * She was very close to the bars but didn’t seem to notice them and so just stands there, looking out towards the lower districts.
  * Kagami lands next to her, discussing something, and then leaves to Chloe’s hotel for a movie night
  * Marinette looks out towards the edge for a few more minutes before Plagg comes out and starts talking.
  * “You could always use the cat again, give someone else the bug”
  * “I don’t think I can do that Plagg, nobody else suits you as he did.”
  * It’s up to you how he lost the ring. Whether he gave it up or was forced to give it up is up to y'all.
  * Anyway, Plagg ends up going into some special about how she's a perfect time AND Yang which is why she’d make a good guardian but is also why she doesn’t feel like a good bug or good cat.
  * Mari ends up stating that she preferred being Multimouse in which nobody knew she existed while also being able to pull the strings but couldn’t cause she had a duty as ladybug.
  * Plagg suggests that if she had a sibling or two then that would give up the role of ladybug/cat and she would just have to find a new cat/bug to fill the other position.
  * All in all it's just her confessing to bring daylight here and to state that she really doesn’t have anyone to help her out with this.
  * Batfam hears and just…. Idk
  * This was all kinda random nonsense I wanna add to my Gotham Re-Write but won’t fit cause Mari is gonna be in Gotham.
  * Um…yee




	26. sword au

Au, where everything is the same but ladybug, has a sword instead of a yoyo.


	27. Escaped Cadmus Creation

* * *

**Me**

* * *

Imagine Mari being an escaped Cadmus creation of Batman and the Joker.

* * *

**m3owww**

* * *

ooooh but Kon-El was a combination of Lex Luthor and Superman because Lex owned Cadmus and wanted a Superman clone that could possibly be used as a replacement when Kal-El failed. Also, because Lex had to add his DNA in because human tech wasn’t made for duplicating Kryptonian genes.

I can see why Cadmus would use Batman’s DNA, but why the Joker?

He’s clinically insane, a psychopathic killer, ya know- not the best genetic material if you want a stable product.

* * *

**Me**

* * *

Honestly, the idea was something I’ve had for a while and the idea was mostly hobgoblin, a fun little trope to add a laugh to the trope.

But for an actual story, I could see something like this occurring.

  * The original clone was made as a trial run of what Cadmus hoped to achieve.
  * Batman was a gene pool they had, somehow, achieved, while the other gene-pool was something none of the scientists had access to. It was strictly undercover, only lex himself knew what it was.
  * For sake of the plot, we knew it was Joker. This was done as a hope of “if this does work then we’ll have something to defeat batman with.
  * At this point, it wasn’t known if Batman was a letter of not but after adding the genes together it was discovered that he was, however, that the joker's blood wasn’t 100% viable meaning it was either now or never.
  * They added the genes together and at first, it looked as though the creature wasn’t going to make it. (I say creature because the toxins that marked the joker's bloodstream continuously changed the development, making it seem inhuman)
  * When the experiment finally did reach full "age” they noticed how unproportional it was. The hair would grow too fast while the body was far too small for its age. Its stomach ranged out while some bodes seemed too hard and others almost had a flexible core to it.




	28. Maribat x Harry Potter mixed with Doctor Strange

I feel like Maribat but with a harry potter x doctor strange vibe could be amazing honestly.

(before you keep reading, tell me what idea that gave you, I really wanna see the interpretations that are made!)

  * So, it's a typical maribat au where Mari goes to Gotham, [enter ship/family/platonic relationship that will take place here], but she had access to the American magic department.
  * Aka, Marinette pulls some harry potter move, either by wand or dust, and gets to different locations, but in order to get to the wizarding world has to do the doctor strange "moving of time and space" hand motion thing.
  * (I swear I've seen all the movies, I just have no idea what all the terms for this stuff are.)
  * Also, Constantine could most definitely make an appearance in this.
  * I'm not sure if I want Harry and the gang here (but if they are then you be your ass were shipping Drarry)
  * However, I really don't want Voldemort in here just cause Hawkmoth, Gotham Rouge's, AMD a magical terrorist is a bit too much for one story.
  * Marinette can open smaller pocket dimensions.
  * With doing this, she stores the swamis in them, allowing them to be in any form they wish as well as have any environment they would like to live in. (Of course they chose a castle with a v v large stomping ground and guardian)
  * Marinette tends to go to their world to study magic or just relax where no other human or magic-user can go. Luka/Chloe might join her on occasion, but it’s not often.




	29. sparkle

Why are there so many vampire! Maribat stories where Mari is just a normal human? Like dude, if your gonna go that path then add some ✨sparkle✨


	30. Parental Conner

Parent!Conner and Adopted Child!Marinette is such a good plot. Why don’t more of these stories exist.


	31. Selina

Selina as an actual parental figure for Marinette and not the “lol she stole her” is honestly perfect. Cause I love their relationship but hate how we always represent Selina as irresponsible u less it’s with Adrien.


	32. IT!Maribat AU

  * Ok so this is t the entire batfam, in fact, this is just Tim.
  * So, Let's say that after Damian came into the picture Tim went to stay with a relative of Alfred (I'm thinking his 30 something-year-old daughter) to cool off and get a piece of his sanity back after the joker jr incident
  * So, he was sent to Derry Maine where he meets Marinette, Luka, Adrien, Peter (spiderman universe), Danny (phantom), and Max
  * The rest of it is your typical Pennywise bs and such
  * I'm thinking no superhero nonsense but it's up to the writer
  * EDIT
  * Nvm, I changed my mind. I absolutely want superhero stuff. Mari, Adrien, and Luka all taking a summer vacation in Jagged’s childhood home. While Peter decided to check out a string of missing children’s cases, and Danny was there for the spike in spiritual activity





	33. Bio! Dad Bruce au #2

Bio Dad!Bruce au were Mari is his bio daughter but was raised in crime alley.

  * I feel as though everyone in the batfam would know about her but she’s never around
  * She just straight up stays on the streets simply because she was used to live and if she did need a quick escape she would just call up Alfred and spent a few nights in the mansion.
  * There are times she gets genuinely mad at Bruce or Dick and runs back to her hidey-hole for a while before she decides it’s time to tell the game that yes, she is still breathing.
  * Bruce does on several occasions try to get her to stay but even if she does sit she will stay, she usually jumps out one window or another.
  * Selina does know of Mari, and she loves her.
  * If Mari isn’t in her hidey-hole or the mansion she will go to Harley, Ivy, or Selina’s place to chill out for a bit.




	34. Miscommunications

  * Literally, just a title cause idk what to call this au
  * Lila was given the ladybug miraculous, meaning she WAS in Paris, and has been, from the start of the show
  * Adrien was still given the cat miraculous and Hawkmoth is still Gabriel
  * So this is kinda a spin-off of the Myura!Marinette au (I'm doing this on my phone so look for who it’s by in the comments as well as the link to find it)
  * Anyway, Marinette doesn’t become Ladybug, doesn’t hit it off with Alya, and doesn’t makeup with Adrien after the gum-on-the-seat incident.
  * She becomes a lot less social and spends much more time by herself. Whether that be cooking in the bakery, sewing and sketching for her online boutique, or doing art for her Instagram (which has her signature but not her name), she’s always doing something and has found that, no matter how lonely, she did prefer the time alone.
  * Nobody watched her, and from what she knew, nobody could judge or see her when she was alone.
  * Most importantly, there was no voice but her own.
  * Skip ahead a year and Marinette is found standing out in the rain, hiding in the small underside of a bridge.
  * She watches as the latest Akuma, Lady Extreme, sinks her claws into buildings as she chased Cat Noir.
  * It all seemed like a normal day for Mari till she felt something warm radiate off the trash behind her.
  * As she turned around, the light seemed to diminish, slowly by slowly getting weaker as she pushed back the trash until she hit the curved wall. I am was a brick, clearly placed over what looked to be a small Chinese puzzle box.
  * “Hello miss, my name is Dussu”




	35. The Mick AU

Imagine Marinette being Bruce’s younger sister (not by alot but enough for it to be like “wow I didn’t know you had a sister!)

Now imagine her being in her early 20s when Bruce has to go away for a conference or something, a young 19-year-old dick decides to spend some time with his aunt without bruce around, and a 14-year-old Jason being his chaotic self as usual.

Let’s say Jason has t met Mari and doesn’t know anything about her while Dick has only ever gotten to see her on a few occasions.

Cue a ‘The Mick’!AU where Mari is so fucking chaotic while also being this badass who would drug her own brother just to keep him from playing the hero (aka that scene where Sabrina tries to go to a party but Mick is like….no? And so she tricks her by putting like 20 different pills in the drink)

But then Jason dies and some stuff happened but instead of choosing to call down for a sec and act as a normal member of society, she blocks it out, decides not to feel it, and instead spends her time with either the titans, the yg, or with Tim.


	36. Bio! Dad Bruce #3

Adoptive!Dad Bruce au where he adopts Mari (idk the details so I’ll let you think of something).

  * We're gonna say that at the beginning of this au Damian was sent away with Dick to the titans (so neither of them will really appear till later)
  * Jason is kinda in the picture, kinda not. Bruce knows he's alive and that he’s Red Hood but hasn’t told anyone yet.
  * Tim is out with the yj team doing some mission over is Mesopotamia
  * The only people in the mansion during this time is Selina (but that’s more of an ‘if Mari is awake and needs company sorta thing), Alfred (who does trail Mari simply because Bruce is constantly in the cave and was asked to keep her company), and Bruce, who is busy with Wayne Industries stuff and Batman stuff.
  * Duke and Cass haven’t been adopted yet and really won’t come into play until AFTER Damian comes back and after Jason has been labeled as not dead. (And finally, Stephanie is probably out within the yj cave (which wasn’t blown up), training new recruits)
  * Anyway, the actual plot of the story.
  * So what I’m thinking is that the class ends up using whatever plan Mari had outlined before she left to get to Gotham.
  * Back before she and Alya drifted apart (no they didn’t fight and break up they just grew apart. However, Lila did help with this)




	37. Apples and Bananas

Marinette would definitely be the person to reveal her sexuality by leaving a link the “I like to eat apples and bananas” song


	38. Raava

What if the miraculous were like Raava in ALOK?

  * Let’s say all the miraculous were made at different times and tethered to kwamis separately as well.
  * (little history in the kwamis. Were gonna say they were as old as the universe and each one created something different in the universe. There are millions, some that exist in different parts of the universe, different planets, different universES (plural). But some of them (those that are bound by human jewels) were discovered and then used for bad. At some point, each one found a human they trusted and merged with their soul. When that person dies the kwamis finds a new soul and sticks with them so they don't have to stick to the jewels)
  * Anyway, the kwamis give their powers to new wielders and the physical body of each kwami commonly sticks to the spirit world.
  * So basically, it’s your typical storyline, just that there are no miraculous and people have random magic.




	39. Kent’s third adopted

  * Were going with the au that it was Clark and Kara that got adopted, and Alex that was the bio daughter of the Kent’s. (I’m thinking of a mixed universe where the characters are the CWs versions, with a few added people) but Marinette was also adopted into the family.
  * I mainly like this idea of the four Kent children coming back to the farm for holidays and like… A youngish Bruce (he would Clark’s age) would come by as well with Alfred.
  * The order would go; Clark, Alex, Cara, and Marinette with Mari being around 30 when Damian shows up.
  * No romantic ships here other than CW established relationships.
  * Clark in Metropolis, Alex and Cara in National City, and Marinette in Paris
  * I think the thing I most like would be the four and Bruce all chatting about their kids and suddenly all the Kent’s are just attacking bruce with this “you raised your children to be as oblivious as you”
  * And Bruce is like “idk what you're talking about, they're so smart. Look at them”
  * And they all look over to see Damian and Jon. Jon is clearly flirting but Damian isn’t paying attention and is just rolling his eyes (not even in a playful way)
  * And then, just to make matters worse, Conner comes in, almost in tears cause Tim just…. doesn’t get…. that he’s **flirting**.
  * The camera pans back to bruce and he’s just sighing™




	40. Holidays in Paris

So what if Parisians actually do stuff for their heros. Like yes, they’ve made a sculpture and even had a holiday but seeing as the guy who made it was very infatuated with ladybug and heros day ended up being a bust, it puts a lot of negative emotions in. So what if Parisians have started using normal holidays and have started just doing small things for their heros. 

  * On Valentine's day, they start leaving out little gift bags and maybe a present here or there. No love confessions, that happened one year, and Ladybug and Viperon put a stop to that real quick. People write poems for their heros and make small videos that get uploaded to the BugOUT! site. 
  * Halloween is fun, nobody dresses as the heros directly, Queen Bee said it was distasteful and her followers agreed. So people do time period hero costumes. Some people design togas that look like a Greek warrior version of Ladybug while others will do a more Roman design with black armor to resemble cat noir. However, there are ALWAYS cady bowls set out for the heros.
  * Then there’s Christmas. Christmas always has a small plate of cookies and a small carton of milk set out for whichever hero comes and collects it. 




	41. Lemonade Mouth

Lemonade mouth but with Marinette, Felix, Marc, Luka, and Kagami


	42. merger

What if the miraculous, when paired with a true holder, merge with the skin and the holder becomes unable to take it off.

I can just imagine Marinette meeting the boys and, for a while, things are going well however one of the boys notices something off.

It’s not the ring they notice, but like a black blob that always seemed to around. They never see it, per se, but they can tell it’s there.


	43. Neon Signs AU

Do you know how all cities have that old side to them? The side where everything’s a bit older, neon sines, and that weird corner glass pane things that surround doors of diners?

The side of old cities that are forever stuck in the 70s but have clearly been through hell and back.

Ok now imagine this, Marinette working at this retro-looking, records shop that is SOMEHOW still in business. I don’t know what the ship would be but I most definitely can see Marinette dressed as some odd mix between punk ass, and a hippie (like peak hippie revolution).


	44. catacombs

Ok but…..Maribat except the miraculous team has a base deep in unexplored regions of the Catacombs.


	45. random ideas

I’ve had all these ideas stacked in my notes app for a while now but haven’t acknowledged them so here’s a list!

Please don’t ask what I was thinking, I just copy and pasted everything without reading over.

Warning! None of these ideas are connected and not all of them are part of the same crossover

##  **1) Idea one**

Marinette = daughter of Hades and Persephone

## 2) **idea two**

miraculous FNAF au

## 3) **Disney Land lukanette**

I lost the original @ for who did this so if anyone can find them/the post please let me know.

But what about lukanette working @ Disney land.

Luka would be one the men in Captain Hoods Crew but is usualy seen just walking around playings songs, and occasionally sings while wearing like a pirates outfit.

Marinette would totally be Mulan (post war, not the dolled up version) she has a sword on her (that she designed. In no way was she carrying around some fake piece of plastic that looked like shit)

Now despite them being from two different stories (and her supposedly having a different partner) the two are constantly seen together.

Whether it’s having a sword fight, flirting (not in plain sight as the kids would see) or them just goofing off/pranking each other. they were always together.

## 4) **Daughter of Stone**

Originally namer Charlotte Stone, biological daughter of Jagged Stone

sister to Kitten and Luka

Stays in Paris during the year with her bio mother, Sabine and placebo father, Tom.

Luka stayed with him bio mom, Anatki, during the year and goes with Mari to see their father, and placebo mother Penny, during the summers/holidays

kitten lives with her husband in Central City but always visits on holliday’s and is seen with the family during Galas and such

##  **5) timinette idea**

Werewolf Vampire Half-breed! Marinette / Vampire! Tim

##  **6) idea six**

all the young (18 and under) heros of the multiverse get stored into an island in hopes of the mass villain population to finally take over.

## 7) Harry Potter au

MLB x Harry Potter

  * Marinette = Harry Potter / Griffindor
  * Luka = Luna Lovegood / Ravenclaw
  * Kim = Ron / Griffindor
  * Nino = Hermione / Hufflepuff
  * Adrien = Malfoy / Slytherin



middle game / around the Yhul Ball -

  * adrienette
  * Kim / Octavia (Duke)
  * DjWifi (Whoever Ron was making out with dying the yule ball)



endgame-

  * Lukanette
  * KimMax



NOTES—

##  **8) Hunger games**

MLB x Hunger Games

  * Peta = Nathaniel
  * Katmis = Marc



Marinette won her trials (she’s gonna represent Finic in this au)

luka was a year older than her, winning and become her mentor when she was called. Upon a chance between him and Fu (a winner from years ago Fu volunteered to go into the games again.

He protected both of the kids when they went in, and he would be damned if he couldn’t do it this time.

##  **9) timinette idea #2**

Marinette grew up in Gotham with parents, they moved to Paris and she wants happy about it

days=weeks=months and so on

Marinette knew Tim and actively hung out with him there

she never saw him once she moved and

he got adopted by Bruce and got busy

she became ladybug

around the age of 16 he came to Paris, they met, and at 17 they started dating (but no one knew)

Tim becomes the dragon while in Paris

Goes by Mandrake (Man = human origin that he is. Drake = wingless dragon.)

people just thought he was a huge Harry Potter fan

##  **10) idea ten**

maribat set in Ever After High

  * Marinette - Raven Queen
  * Chloe - Apple White
  * Darling Charming - Kagami (adopted)
  * Daring Charming - Adrien (blood son)
  * Dexter Charming - Tim D. (Adopted)



##  **11) generations idea**

  * Hawkmoth - Gabriel
  * Ladybug- Sabine
  * Chatte Noir- Emilie



Next gen

  * Scarlet Moth- Lila
  * Scarlet Lady- Chloe
  * Kitten Noir- Marinette



##  **12) idea twelve**

  * maribat idea
  * Chat Noir- Nathaniel (ex league of assassin’s body guard (to Damian)
  * Lady Bird- Marinette (ex league of assassin’s body guard (to Damian)
  * Nino & Luka (and their families)- ex league info collectors
  * Kagami- member of the sister branch to the league of assassin’s



##  **13) idea thirteen**

sometimes, the voices got to loud and he could hold the power in anymore. Hawkmoth, despite knowing he was fighting his son, couldn’t stop what power he possessed. for if he did it would drive him mad.

Ladybug being the bio child of bruce, older than damian.

##  **14) idea fourteen**

Miraculous Team moves to Gotham and opens a night club (each drink infused with different magic)

perfect way to see who to keep an eye on and who to cleans

15) monologue

“I just… I feel like the wicked witch of the west, but it’s not her it’s her sister, the one who got toppped by a house? I feel like her. Except… I cought the house. But it feels like I have to keep it perfectly straight or it’ll topple over.

But if it did topple over, I can’t help but think of all the ifs. What if it falls into a pond and created a new home for so many little creatures that love in the pond. Or what if it falls to the other side and kills a home instead of makes one. What If it goes down a hill and, despite it being a little damaged, because this sort of becon of something. What if I mess it up, What if I not strong enough and the house cru shes me. Just… it’s all a what if.

The scariest one of all is that, right now I have supports that are helping me hold the house. But… what if those supports decided I can do this on my own and I really can’t.

You know it’s…. it’s scary.”


	46. Covid au

Covid au where the miraculous team has a meeting with the justice league but they're all in the same living space just calling from different areas of the house.

  * Green Lantern: yes, so as I was saying-
  * **Chloe, out of nowhere:** BITCH
  * **Marinette:** aww trickle frackle



Loud noises come from several members of the miraculous team.

Luka's computer suddenly powering over to show at least four people chasing each other, non of which are in costume.

  * **Marinette:** as you were saying glow stick?




	47. Marinette, the daughter of Death

What if Marinette was the daughter of Hades and Persephone? I’ve gotta some traction for [this] post, mainly about the first idea and figured id get a headcanon out for those who wanted it. _([@zorua-adorable](https://tmblr.co/msXw0XMI7gHB6NQMw2Nd_NQ) )_

  * Takes place in PJO (Hero’s of Olympus) universe in which Marinette is the biological daughter of Hades and Persephone.
  * Marinette was conceived before Persephone’s annual trip back home. While home she discovered the pregnancy however didn’t tell her mother. Instead she waiting for that night before returning to Hades realm and telling him what had happened. 
  * hades was… frightened.. at first. 
  * Olympus had just put out the initial idea of forbidding Zeus, Poseidon, and him from having children. As well, Nico and Bianca had just been placed in the lotus casino while Hazels soul cried from deep within hell.
  * however, Persephone persuaded him, stating the law had yet to be placed and that it would be years before he would ever see his children again. 
  * She wanted a family, and Hades was all to willing to give it. 
  * Persephone returned that night, not returning till her six months were up. 
  * The final 2 and a half moths were spent preparing the underworld for the soul. 
  * When the child was born she was given the name Marinette, no last nor middle name to be given. 
  * Olympus felt the birth of such a child, but it was only due to Hades friends that they didn’t intervein as there was no law stating they could do such. 
  * Instead the council enforced the law against anyone of the big three to have children, mortal or godly. 
  * Marinette then went on to grow, unlocking the power of death and life, a perfect yin hang. Her skin turning an ash grey in the cover of night while it glowed gold in the light of day. Her freckles worked as direct opposite, shining bright at night and glowing in the dark.
  * Her hair was the color of death, floating as if gravity had no hold. Her eyes reflected the gorgeous blue both her parents had possessed. 
  * It wasn’t long before they learned of how powerful she was. 
  * the bones around her would rattle and shake before seemingly pleading for skin and blood. 
  * She could bring them back if she so wanted, creating a new soul for the empty body. 
  * Hades kept her away from the dungeons after that, only allowing her in the castle in the gardens, 
  * well… the gardens are only to be entered when her mother is home, as she once made the plants from it rise to the caverns below. 
  * Tim skip to when she is sixteen and first meets Nico, or rather sees him for the first time. 
  * She had remembered her father talking of the children he had, she had remembered Bianca from when she had died. And she had always heard Hazels screams. 
  * Nico… looked much like she did. Grey skin and black hair, only his eyes reflected the pits, endless and dark. He was skinny, seemed rather fragile. 
  * She was hurt that he would go to such a bottom feeder but didn’t say anything.
  * That was until he got the wrong advice on how to deal with Percy. 
  * Then she stepped in, forced him to go to the castle and actually helped. 
  * the rest of Nicos timeline p much goes the same with a few differences. 
  * Marinette however didn’t end up leaving the underworld until the final battle. 




	48. If Marinette were the Alfred of the miraculous team

Got this inapired by [The Scarlet Lady](https://zoe-oneesama.tumblr.com/post/638787499962040320/sabrina-im-trying-to-dish-out-some-sick-burns) au done by [@zoe-oneesama](https://tmblr.co/mzZMIXFVfk_lFYYVRm25nfw) (please check it out, it’s really good!!)

So anyway, I was thinking about a bio dad au where Marinette is the alfred of team miraculous rather than the batman if the team.

  * So Marinette was approached by Fu before Hawkmoth struck, asking her to learn the way of the gaurdian.



> Marinette’s know fu for years, taking self care classes such as yoga, meditation, and different Chi classes.

> (I really wanna say that Sabine was the last ladybug and met bruce that way.) Sabine used the excuse of marinette needing to learn more about her heritage but in reatily the remainder of the order need a gaurdian to lead a new generation.

> Marinette was happened to be the perfect candidate.

  * Anyways back to the story.
  * So Marinette accepts and continues her lessons just with more magic involved.
  * Finally Hawkmoth arrives and Fu picks his Scarlet Lady and Chat Noir, aka Chloe and Adrien.
  * Time skip to when fu passes.
  * So during the battle he names marinette gaurdian but speaks it in gaurdian meaning nobody knew it was her.
  * They also had no clue where the box was now that it had teleported to the new owner.
  * Marinette ended up having a breakdown and went to her mother.
  * That night Marinette got a new member of her team.
  * Side note, Tom doesn’t know about the miraculous stuff because of magic and all that. The original members of the miraculous were forgotten and in turn their memories were changed to make other forget they ever existed.
  * A few months after marinette becomes gaurdian she re-establishes a team.
  * She takes adriens and Chloe’s miraculous and swaps them, giving Adrien the ladybug and Chloe the bee.
  * Marinette later made a small “case” in the sewer. This was a place of operations but only to be used in costume.
  * Max was offered a spot in the cave with the horse miraculous. Marinette would wear the fox, allowing her to hide and observe if she needed to.
  * As for the bio dad part.
  * Bruce finds out about the Paris situation, which nobody knew about, and decided it was time to check it out.
  * And so the justice league makes themselves know.
  * However nothing happens.
  * Marinette gave strict orders not to go out unless there was an akuma, and Hawkmoth seemed to not want outside heros coming in.
  * The justice league ended up leaving when nothing happened, however bruce and clark stayed.
  * That was when they discocered the team




	49. The Actions of a Gothamite

What if Marinette, aka Alexandria Todd, was adopted by Jared Stone before he became Jagged Stone

  * Ok so I do need to stress this, we are going with a “Gotham brings the defensive out while the camera brings the smile out” angle.
  * Aka, you know how Bruce has his Batman and Brucie Wayne personas; well Marinette has her brighter side, Marinette Stone, that the world sees, but she also has her Alexandria Todd side.
  * Jagged is the same way in that he usually is peppy and tries to be like Bruce, I headcanon they grew up together, and hence forth is a totally peacock. However, in front of close family he’s a lot more…. stoic.
  * Luka Couffain, aka Luke Stone, was the same way, just that he was much more….calm.
  * To also make this make sense, the names of all of their birth certificates are the “peppy” names, Jagged, Marinette, and Luke, however everyone that’s close to them called them Jared, Alexandria, and Luka.



On with the actual headcanon

  * Marinette was put into child services the day her mother died, her brother wasn’t home and hence forth wasn’t caught.
  * She was adopted by Jared Stone, who already had a son, Luka.
  * Alexandria was adopted when she was 6, luka was 8, and Jagged was 22 ( ~~yes luka was the product of a teen pregnancy, please don’t hate me for it)~~
  * I like the idea that Bruce got his “kids stay out of the spot light” intentions from Jagged, hence why nobody knew of Alexandria and Luka.
  * So one day while Jagged, Luke, and Marinette were out visiting Paris and Lukes’ mother, a tabloid caught wind of the two children.
  * Penny wasn’t happy about it, and quickly tried to do damage control, however it was too late.
  * See, unlike Bruce, Jagged had done a spectacular job at keeping both kids out of the spot light. Alexandria was allowing to heal in her own time, and do as she pleased without having the weight of Jagged’s fame on her shoulders. She was also allowed to work at the small coffee shop near Bridgette’s boutique in crime alley ~~(which isn’t bad if you know how to navigate (it’s still awful but it’s “better))~~
  * Luka on the other hand was allowed to start a solo career playing guitar where he please, without Jagged’s name hovering over him.
  * To them he wasn’t "Jagged Stone, the third most growing superstar of america” he was Jared Stone, local Gothamite.
  * Luka and Alexandria were lucky, they didn’t have any direct photos taken and none of them were eligable enough to tell who either of them were. But now the world knew they existed, forcing Luke and Marinette to come into the spotlight.




	50. Rumors

  * What if Gotham thought the miraculous team was a legend and Paris thought the batfam was a legend but both teams were very much real.
  * Marinette is the batman of the team, her suit being black 2.0 with hints and stripes of red. She doesn’t have a cape because, in her words, “were Parisian, we don’t wear capes”. However, she is totally for jackets and just doing stuff to be extra.
  * Like as long as you can fight in it, protect people, and not get injured, you could quite literally wear whatever you want.
  * Batman on the other hand straight up has given up. Nightwing has gone out in heals before after hearing rumors about a Yellow Jack, Chloe, wearing heals into a battle.
  * Batman hates the rumors; they cause his team to try to match the rumors, Jason has shown up to battles in boas because of it, Stephani wore a bomber jacket while dealing with Killer Crock, Tim straight up told the Riddler he was smarter and could probably kick his ass just by standing there (that was after Beetle, Marinette, had “supposedly” told the daily Akuma she could outsmart them just by holding a paperclip and proceeded to prove it.
  * Meanwhile, the miraculous team hears rumors of them and just….. Chat Nuit changed his staff into a sword and won’t stop threatening Viperon with it. Yellow Jack had to get better heals.
  * pegasus decided he had to up his own game and decided that all the lights in Paris would “mysteriously” turn off when an Akuma showed up. The only lights that were on were the ones around the Akuma.
  * Cue a rumored war where each team hears about this seemingly impossible team doing something unpredictable and having to one-up the rumors.




	51. Bio! Dad Bruce Au #4

Bio dad au where Marinette is one of the oldest occupants (kid wise) of the Wayne manor.

  * Marinette was abandoned after her birth, given to bruce when the mother listed him as the father.
  * Bruce had just gotten out of the league and was starting his gig as batman and hence forth have marinette to alfred to take care of.
  * It wasn’t until she was 5 that anyone other than alfred came into her life, Richard Grayson.
  * He was 11 when his parents died and met Bruce however the man made it obviously he was mentor, not a father.
  * Marinette and him free up together, even celebrated when he became Robin.
  * Marinette was 12 when she met a 13 year old Jason Todd, the newest Robin and family member.
  * Bruce was still on his mentor train, meaning Alfred had picked up another child while Bruce played in his onsie.
  * Then Jason died
  * And nobody said anything.
  * Marinette left, leaning to spend time with Dick and the teen titans.
  * During that time Tim Drake came into the picture, make a now 15 year old marinette come home.
  * Tim was 13 when he met marinette and alfred.
  * He knew bruce didn’t picture them as children, but it was nice to have a sister and a grandfather that treated him like family.
  * It was especially nice when 3 years later Damian came in, tried to kill him, jason got revised, tried to kill him, the joker almost beat the sanity out of him, Bruce went missing, and Dick have up Tims mantel to Damian.
  * At 18 Marinette took Tim to Paris to spend time with a few friends of hers, the miraculous team. Marinette wasn’t a member, but her time under the teen titans had helped give her an edge up.
  * Tim, with the help of Max and Alix, got Bruce back and created a new identity.
  * Marinette brought him over to Italy to meet a few underground teams, helping him cement himself.
  * When marinette turned 20, and Tim turned 18, they went back to Gotham. Tim left to become leader of the YJ, realising it was harder to be around the family than he thought.
  * When Tim turned 21, now dating Conner kent and having a team of his own, he was invited to Marinettes Wedding, in which he met Luka Couffain.
  * A year later Damian, now 15, revealed he and Jon were together. He also officially apologized to everyone in the family.




	52. “I’m Blind and I can See Better Than Any of You.”

Bio!dad bruce au where Marinette became blind at a younger age, later becoming the “hero”: Blue

  * Marinette was the daughter of Bruce an Talia, born 3 years before Damian
  * During an incident in the league, one that coincidentally alligned with Damian’s birth, Marinette was blinded.
  * Deemed worthless by Ra’s, Marinette was thrown out and sent away.
  * Marinette got adopted by the Dupain Cheng’s, who already had a daughter and son of their own, Bridgette and Marc.
  * When marinette met the family she was…overwhelmed.
  * Bridgette was loud, often overstimulating her.
  * Marc was too quiet. She could tell where he was by shifts in the air and little vibrations, but he didn’t talk. Bridgette however, made it very apparent where she was at all times.
  * When Marinette turned 13, a few months after Hawkmoth came into town, she was gifted the peacock broach by her tutor, Wang Fu.
  * Fu guided her through it, showing her a new way to look through the world and how to be a hero.
  * One day, while Marinette was having a lesson Bridgette and Marc, both hunkered down in the Concielle and Chat Noir suit.
  * It took convincing, but the three decided to become a trio.
  * Marinette was kept at home mostly, controlling her feathers from the safety of her bed, however, there were times when she would go out in the suit, helping in the front lines.
  * One if those times was when the justice league came into town.
  * Cue shenanigans




	53. Wandavision au

What about a Wandavision au where Hawkmoth gets his wish.

WARNING! FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVENT SEEN EPISODE 1-5 THIS WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS!!

  * Hawkmoth gets his wish, except it Re-Write’s reality to the time of Gabriel and Emilie being in highschool.
  * Now, Gabriel’s wish was for Emilie to come back to him and to have a happy family
  * That would have been the case had marinette not used the last of her gaurdian magic to have a built in self destruct mode
  * This meant that someone, literally anyone, could end this reality and do a complete 180 to before the Ladybug and Chat miraculous were taken.
  * Now, everything is fine for some time, what with Gabriel controlling every aspect of his wish to make it seem like reality.
  * However,then constantine popped into whatever Earth this was….and he was…disturbed.
  * Constantine had been familiar with this Earth, after all this was where he went to get his touch of magic.
  * Now, realising the wish had been in-acted, and sensing the built in self destruct button, Constantine enacted his own touch of magic
  * Moving time forward about 30 years, as well as making the earth into a reality show.
  * This gave every earth, that was aware of the multiverse, a grave sense of dread.




	54. Hawkmoth and Marinette

Saw {T[his}](https://fan-written.tumblr.com/post/642568414405214208/malicious-compliance-marinette-its-the-trope) au by [@fan-written](https://tmblr.co/mLoI9hcDRHmj_k2Jhc9yDQg) and came up with another Hawkmoth & Marinette au.

Justice league goes into Paris, fully plans to take it over. Marinette gets salty and makes a deal with Hawkmoth to get the league to leave.

  * The justice league come into nearly 6 years after the heros have been working.
  * Felix and Luka are now full time members of the team, Felix as the cat and Luka as the snake.
  * Now, the justice league come in, taking over nearly immediately and set a ton of rules in, to the heros and the civilians.
  * The civilians followed the rules, such as forcibly going to therapy and putting in a curfew. (Which nobody from the french government made legal. The Justice League were the only ones to say it)
  * However, the heros took it in stride.
  * Give up the lucky charm?
  * Sweet, more time to sleep. Have fun boys.
  * Oh what’s that? You need cataclysm?
  * Oops, looks like I missed!
  * You need to reverse time?
  * Sorry it doesn’t work that way lol
  * The justice was getting angry, which enforced more rules to the point Wonder Woman tried to forcibly take the miraculous
  * Cue Marinette taking all the miraculous, except hawkmoths and myuras obviously, and putting them in the box, safely hiding it with magic.
  * Then they get worse.
  * The fights get longer and nothing is getting reversed.
  * So Marinette had an idea.
  * It took a while, however one day she was able to get to an akuma victim first and talk to him. Hawkmoth broke through and told her they would talk soon.
  * A few nights later they both met, in person, ready to talk about the justice league.
  * **Hawkmoth:** so I can do anything
  * **Ladybug** : make superman bleed and batman cry
  * **Hawkmoth:** I’ll build an army.
  * There were a few more finer details, such as no civilian casualties and no immense destruction.
  * All the same, no miraculous members or other heros, were allowed to talk.
  * In fact, the day Hawmoth attacked, all french heros were “missing”, at least that’s what the league assumed when their distress beacon didn’t get a response.
  * Finally, after video was recorded of most of the league dying, or being too injured to fight, the miraculous team steped in.
  * However, much to Marinettes surprise and release all the akumas had been demanded go back down.
  * After that it was easy to tell the league to get out stating that it was her territory and that she could handle it.
  * She also made a point that they couldn’t even handle a Scarlet which attack, how could they ever protect this city.




	55. Small Town

What about a genuinely small town highschool Maribat au.

The type of small town where there is only one Primary, Elementary, Middle, and Highs school with two colleges (a 2 year school and a 4 year school).

A small town where everyone knows each other, whether your rich or poor. Whether your popular or not. Whether your parents have to drive an hour just to get to work, it your parents work some small place in town. Everyone knows each other, whether they want to or not.

The type of small town that was once so bust it had under ground subways and gigantic apartments that are now torn down and nothing but empty lots.

The type of small town where there’s main roads or country roads and nothing in between. The type of small town where you could easily make it from the town entrance to its exit withing 5 minutes of driving.

That kinda if small town. Where your forced to know everybody and can’t show your hate without having your parents talk to each other and force you to apologies to each other over dinner.

Just…something relatable?


	56. Online Murder Mystery au

  * featuring the teen titans, young justice, and miraculous team as normal kids from separate small towns, all within one county.
  * Most of the kids were all from different towns however, it was hard to drive 20 minutes and see each other.
  * They all met over online chatrooms, however, moved to discord once privacy alerts came out about it not being safe.
  * Most of the knew each other from whatever highschool they went to, however, many of them weren’t safe.
  * For the actual plot, I’m thinking that someone dies/goes misssing from each one of their schools.
  * Thats pretty much the plot




	57. I Know What You Did Last Summer au

Characters Featured

  * /Young Justice\ Damian and Jon (as Robin and Superboy)
  * /Team Miraculous\ Marinette and Adrien (as Ladybug and Chat Noir)
  * /Teen Titans\ Raven and Jinx (as Rachel and Jennifer)
  * /Quantic Kids\ Jessica and Allen (as Sparrow and Kid Mime)



The story

  * This takes place when most of then are between the ages of 15-17
  * The four teams were all on sperate missions, however, ended up joined hands to get the job done.
  * However, that job goes sideways
  * Quickly
  * Turns out the organization they were all going after was much more than they thought.
  * Most of them were working on false claims and superstition.
  * Bad side to that was when each of their theories collide.
  * That’s when things go sideways and they accidentally creat a worm hole, changing a few events in time and just….creat absolute carnage.
  * They end up being forced to make a decision between them and the lives of everyone within the organization.
  * They choose to save themselves.
  * Say a few years later and Adrien is dead.
  * That’s where the story starts.




	58. Telepathy

Not sure if an au like this exists, but a telepathic soulmate au could be really cool for maribat. Especially when mixed with a childhood friends au or even a enemies to lovers au where they hate each other but are always arguing in the mindspace.

Imagine a rouge au where Marinette is just kinda doing her thing and bat boy of choice just kinda starts talking over the mindlink and she’s like “ ???? ”

Or for childhood friends where Mari and batboy of choice spend their entire life talking to each other. (Im thinking it’ll be a touch activated sort of mark. So Character A touches Character B and boom. They can talk to each other via minds.)


End file.
